MY WORST NIGHTMARE
by Lillain
Summary: this is chapter one called  :Where it all Started  chapter 2:old lady
1. Chapter 1

_I_ woke up screaming. I had one of those dreams again. I ran to the phone and called my BFFs, Riley and Emily. 'Not again Lily 'said Emily. 'Yes again 'I said. 'Why do you keep thinking it's one of your special dreams 'said Emily. 'But it seemed so real' I said. 'Just go get ready for work 'said Riley. I went upstairs, took a bath, put some random clothes on took my bag and ran downstairs. We walked to work. While we were walking we heard a scream; I looked there and saw the girl's body. It looked like the dream. 'Poor girl' said Emily. 'It's like the dream!'I said. 'You're just imaging. 'Said Emily. 'No really' I replied angrily. 'First of all calm down second of all we will be late 'said Riley. Did I tell you that I we work in a magazine called 'Live the Life'. I write the scary stories, Emily is the editor and Riley writes advice .I went ot my office and looked at the pile of paper. All of a sudden on a paper it said: YOU MUST DIE.I threw the paper on the floor. I picked it up and was shocked that there was no writing in blood. 'I must be imaging 'I said to myself .I went to my seat and turned on the computer. And there was the surprise, on the computer screen it said: Watch your back you have gifts that must be destroyed. Just then I ran to Emily's office with not a moment of thinking. 'Emily I need your help 'I said. 'What now did u dream again 'she said 'No I saw the paper with the blood that said: you must die then it disappeared, and on the computer screen it said Watch your back you have gifts that must be destroyed. 'I said. Just before she could answer our manger walked in.'Remeber that Halloween is soon so Lily I need you to write me a super scary story. 'I looked at Emily and walked to my office took a paper and pen and started writing the story, I was only writing the beginning when I hear some strange noise.

I looked around me, and I heard it again this time it said: Halloween is your time to die. I was very scared then Halloween is in10 days and I was scared from that voice I finished the story and went walking to the manager's office. I gave him the paper.'Good,good, this time is amazing. You could go to your office now. 'He said. I walked to my office knowing that I have an adventure waiting for me.

I sat on my chair thinking about what happened, I closed my eyes and saw the stragiest thing ever I saw Riley getting killed in an old house. I opened my eyes, I went to the bathroom and washed my face ,and there was the surprise I saw a weird face in the mirror I looked behind me to see no one. All of a sudden my hand started bleeding, the blood fell on the floor. It said: that will be your blood when you're dead and all of a sudden the blood went back to my finger. It was 3 by then, time to go home. I went to my office and took my bag. On the way home I didn't want them to know what's been happening so I just stayed quite. I entered my house and there was the surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw the same person that I saw in the mirror. He came closer and holded a knife and just when he was about to stab me I opened my eyes and saw that I was on my couch. But I was already 11 I didn't know what happened. So I got in my PJs and went to bed. This time I dreamed about the same old house that Riley got killed in. I woke up because of the phone ringing. I answered. It was my manger, he said that till Halloween the magazine is closed as a vacation. When I hanged up ; the phone rang again. I picked up the phone.

-'Hey' said Emily'

-'Hey did the manger call you'

-'Ya that's why I called you'

-'To tell me?'

-'No, we are going to but costumes for Halloween so you want to come?'

-'Sure'

-'Me and Riley will come pick you up in 5 minutes so you better get ready-

I hanged up and took a bath and put on some cloth quickly. As soon as I was done I heard a horn I knew it was them. I took my keys and rode the car with them. While we were in traffic I saw the same man that had a knife and stabbed my picture. I looked in front of me then looked at him again but he was not there!

We went in the costumes store it was full of people. I found a vampire costume I loved it so I went to try it on. I locked the dressing room and tried the dress on. It fitted perfectly. I went outside after I took the dress off.' I am getting this dress. 'I said 'what about you guys?' 'I will dress up as a mummy' said riley 'I will become a pirate' said Emily.

We went up to the cash register and bought our things. Then we decided to go to the café across the street; we left the bags in the car and went there. We kept on talking and talking about Halloween that time passed so quickly. I was very scared but I had to pretend that I was happy so they won't feel a thing. I started to feel a little dizzy so I asked Riley to drive me home. I open the door and for my surprise I saw nothing I was happy yet confused I usaly find something. I got in my pjs and watched some TV. All of a sudden the screen went black and the same man appeared and this time he was talking he said: It's almost time to die so say goodbye to life. Then the screen went back to the show that I was watching. I turned the TV off. I went to my bed and laid there thinking…

The next thing I knew, it was morning. I took a quick bath and decided to go for a walk, it was a little chilly. So I grabbed my jacket. I opened the door and started walking I saw many things on my walk, kids running , a happy family , an old lady feeding birds, but something was weird about that lady she looked at me strangely and when I looked at her I felt that I know here I seen here before but where and how that was the question.


End file.
